


Never letting you go

by skywalkerluke



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last match of the 2014/2015 season, there's fluff on the Aveiro-Rodrígues household.<br/>Original prompt: James+Cristiano | "I never want to let you go"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never letting you go

James curled up on Cristiano's couch, waiting for the portuguese to finish getting a shower.  
His phone beeped, but he ignored it, because it was probably Marcelo making fun of him.  
He probably fell asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, Cristiano was putting him on bed, on their bed.  
-What...? - he whispered, looking around, searching for his baby boy, Cristianinho, who was in the couch with him.  
-He's down already, James. Now pay attention to me - Cris whined, bumping his nose against James'.  
-I care about our children, ok? - James said softly, blushing as he leaned to kiss Cris' soft lips.  
-Our children are sleeping, and now, I want you to cuddle me.  
-Aw, Cris, I'll cuddle you! - James said, wrapping his arms around Cristiano's waist and kissing his boyfriend.  
Behind he fake mask of a confident and arrogant man, Cristiano was actually a soft and pliant boyfriend, always wanting soft kisses and hugs, loving family nights, with Salomé and Cristianinho falling asleep between them while they watched a Disney movie.  
Cris tucked his face in the crook of James' neck, kissing his jawline.  
-You were so good today, love.Played so well. - James said, his hands caressing Cristiano's back.  
-So did you. Did you see the face of that kiddo? - Cris asked, his face breaking into a smile.  
-The one you gave your sweater to? He was so happy, love.  
-Cristianinho had the idea, did you know? He wanted a shirt signed by Messi so badly, and he said many people would want one signed by me, so we decided I'd always give a kid something I'd worn - Cristiano confided, his voice becoming softer as he talked about his son, the soft caresses of James on his body making him melt against the Colombian.  
-It's a wonderful thing. Maybe I could do this too, let someone have a nice time. God knows we have more worn shirts than we have normal clothes.  
-That's on you, I never said that - Cristiano laughed, rolling over to be in top of James.  
James sneaked his legs around Cristiano, getting more comfortable as the older man used his chest as a pillow.  
-Can I never let you go, Cris? Because I never want to let you go.  
-You'll never have to let me go - Cris said, pecking James' lips.  
They curled around each other, the ache in their muscles finally getting noticed, as they relaxed.  
-Sleep well, James.  
-Only if you sleep well to - James said, placing a last goodnight kiss onto Cristiano's lips.


End file.
